


Blood Ties

by curlycutie8



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Adjustments to storyline, Aro and Lucian as brothers, Character Study, F/M, Fright Night 2011 Au, Gen, Multi, Twilight AU, Underworld headcanons, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlycutie8/pseuds/curlycutie8
Summary: What if Aro and Lucian were brothers? What if the plotholes from the Underworld lore can be fixed? Can I possibly make the Twilight vampires more badass? What do the Fright Night vampires have to do with this?This original story of mine can also be found on my Tumblr page.Constructive criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave any requests.Enjoy! Let’s get creative!
Relationships: Aro (Twilight) & Lucian (Underworld) as brothers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. The Elders and The Chain

For 20 years, Marcus and Viktor worked to establish a vampire army in order to fight against William and his werewolves. After the 20 year period, Amelia was turned in order to increase their numbers (I believe this is her age). Together, for 500 years, all three Elders ruled together. Amelia canonically founded the Nordic Coven at some point in that period. 

Marcus had made it perfectly clear that he doesn’t want William harmed. However, Viktor began conspiring with Amelia, since they believe Marcus is not in his right mind. They agree to have William imprisoned and turned the Death Dealers against him.

At some point later in the 500 year period, Viktor secretly met up with an architect in order to build a prison for William, as well as special keys. One of which Viktor will keep, and the other will be passed down the architect’s family generation to generation, sworn to protect it.

Finally, upon William’s capture and harm, Marcus is furious but realizes he is outnumbered. He swears vengeance on Viktor as per canon.

—-  
Viktor anticipated that Marcus would not handle the imprisonment favorably and so he proposes to the coven The Chain.

The purpose of The Chain will be to share rulership among the coven in order to lessen conflict. Originally, all three Elders were going to participate, but both Viktor and Amelia agreed it would be too risky to have Marcus up and about. And Viktor believed that killing Marcus will be the death of all vampires. So he will be put to sleep permanently.

All vampires have a blood reserve that help sustain their bodies during hibernation.

And so, Viktor begins his first reign. And five years later, a certain captured werewolf will give birth to the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the Wiki, it appears that while The Elders are hibernating, a life support is attached to them with blood in order to sustain their bodies. But I personally believe that shouldn’t be necessary. It really shows how strong they are when they are able to wake up after a long period without blood.


	2. The Brothers

She was a proud 8-9 month pregnant woman of two fraternal twin boys. On the day she turned into a werewolf, Lucian became a pureblood Lycan. 

However, Aro had a rare genetic mutation that resulted in him “rejecting” his mother’s werewolf DNA. Because of this, he is still human, but due to the stress of her transformation, he started going in distress.

Almost a week after her transformation, she was captured by the Death Dealers and started going into labor. Upon transferring into her own cell in the castle’s dungeon, her water broke and she was close to giving birth. 

A while later, a couple guards were noticing a commotion. One of them peeked into her cell and saw her delivering, to their shock, what appears to be a human baby (Aro). They rush to summon Viktor.

Aro was motionless and wasn’t crying. His mother tries licking him, hoping to stimulate him, but stopped in order to birth Lucian, who immediately cries. She goes back to Aro in order to continue trying to revive him. 

Viktor arrives. She defensively growls at him, but he kills her. Upon closer inspection of the newborns, he finds that one of the boys appears to be dead, while the other is quietly alert and looking at him. 

Curious, Viktor takes the dead newborn in his hands and looks down at the other boy once more before walking away and ordering a couple servants to look after him for now.

—-  
In a separate room, Viktor tries different ways to revive the baby. Until finally, he gets the idea to bite him. About one minute later, he cries his first cry. 

Viktor is marveling over this. A werewolf couldn’t survive a vampire bite. This baby was somehow human, against all odds. He was strong enough to withstand becoming a beast. 

He makes it his duty to raise this boy as his own. He will make an exceptional vampire. He then names him Aro. 

Now, to see to the other one.


	3. Growing Up

Three years later, Viktor’s daughter Sonja was born. Unfortunately, Ilona, Viktor’s wife, died while giving birth. Sonja is a rare pureblood birth, so her birthday was a cause for celebration, as well as mourning for her mother. 

At this point in time, Lucian has been held in the dungeons, until Viktor figures out what to do with him.

Aro has been living in luxury. None of the boys know of each other. Viktor had decided that these boys live separately.

—-  
Years pass. Aro and Sonja have grown up together. Aro is 11 and Sonja is 8. They have developed a typical sibling relationship. Aro is pale like the rest of the vampires, with beautiful glowing blue eyes and black hair.

As for Lucian, it’s been discovered that he is able to transform into a werewolf under the full moon. The first of his kind. 

Lucian is getting stronger, able to defeat his guards and catch his arrows.

Viktor gets the idea to have Lucian turn his human slaves to be like him; Lycans.

He’s careful to keep his children away from Lucian. There is no way his children will be tainted by the likes of him.   
—-  
Viktor begins to train Aro when he turned 13. He’s showed promise as expected. Sonja is excited to learn how to fight also, but Viktor holds her back, saying she’s too young. 

Along with fighting, Viktor taught them everything they need to know about the coven; implying that vampires and werewolves have been around for as long as anyone could remember. (He doesn’t want them to know Marcus and William exist). He lets them know they have a “secret weapon” that allows them to make their own Lycan slaves to guard them during the daytime. Upon their excitement to see what this secret weapon is, Viktor refuses, saying they “mustn’t mingle with beasts”. They are disappointed, but are forced to agree with him.  
—-  
As Aro grows, he finds comfort whenever the moonlight shines through his bedroom window. All he has to do is close his eyes and allow the moonlight to touch his pale skin. 

Viktor spoils him and Sonja, to the point where he gets a little overbearing. He wishes for them to have all the luxuries that they deserve, while also teaching them the ways of the coven. Sonja grows impatient, as she yearns to become a Death Dealer and explore the outside world, but Viktor wants her to focus on her training to potentially rule the coven one day as a Council Member and Elder. 

Aro is given more freedom to train as a Death Dealer, while also training to be the coven’s Regent. Due to his education, Aro has an appreciation for books and history. You can often see him in the castle’s library during his free time with a peaceful smile.

In terms of his fighting abilities, nobody in the coven can match him. He has quick reflexes, he is faster than most of them, and if anyone punched or kicked him, he would barely fall over. He has the same potential as an Elder, much to Viktor’s great satisfaction. He couldn’t be prouder.

Sonja knows she now has a formidable opponent. You would often see her sparing with Aro, hoping to train herself to be as strong as he is. And every time Sonja would fail their spars, Aro would giggle and smile teasingly at her. 

And Sonja would playfully vow to defeat him one day; “We’ll see”, he answers.   
—-  
All three are now grown up.

Lucian is forced to become a blacksmith and design the Moon Shackles for all the Lycan slaves.

For as long as he can remember, he would notice an odd scent. Odd as in he can’t discern what it is, but it’s somehow familiar. The scent would travel throughout the castle at random moments. At first he thought it was Viktor’s daughter, someone he’s heard so much about. But it couldn’t be it. Because the scent smells like it was someone he “knew”. 

He doesn’t know of any family members. The only family he has are the other Lycans. As much as he would like to investigate, Viktor maintains a strict order. Unfortunately, he would have to wait until the perfect opportunity. 

Whenever that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aro was the first and only human to have been brought back to life as a vampire. This makes him slightly different than a typical pureblood vampire.


	4. The End of Viktor’s Reign

Towards the end of Viktor’s first 100 year reign, he couldn’t be more satisfied. Aro and Sonja have made him proud with how strong they’ve become. Lucian continues to serve him and create more Lycans. His coven has never been more loyal and efficient.

It’s almost time to awaken Lady Amelia. 

And he has made his decision: he has decided to arrange a marriage between his daughter and Aro. No doubt they will sire strong children.

He would do so when he next wakes up and if everything ran smoothly during Amelia’s rein.  
—-  
The Awakening was successful. Viktor is now hibernating, and Amelia will now reign for 100 years.

She is less controlling than Viktor, so Aro and Sonja are relieved. Indeed, the coven agrees that Lady Amelia is a kind and righteous ruler.

A couple decades later, Lady Amelia is planning to visit the Nordic Coven and, as regent, Aro will temporarily take over. Before she leaves, she informs him that as an Elder, she can manipulate the memories that she shows in her blood, removing the ones she wouldn’t want anyone else to see.

Confused, Aro asks why she is telling him this. 

And Amelia answers “Do you want someone like Viktor looking over your shoulder all your life? There are some things even I do not want him to see. Don’t do anything too reckless while I’m gone.” 

She gave a knowing smile and rode out of the castle.  
—-  
Aro relayed that conversation to Sonja. She eventually thinks of the idea to investigate this “secret weapon” of her father’s. At that, Aro smiled a mischievous smile and asked who should go first.  
—-  
While Amelia supports Viktor’s efforts to reshape the vampire world, even she can admit he takes things a little too far. First with Marcus and William, and now with Aro and Lucian. She scoffed at the irony. History is repeating itself.

She is heading over to the Nordic Coven, a second home to her, to make sure everything is in order and to see her lover: Thomas.

She feels grateful that she can keep this a secret. 

Amelia sighs. She almost feels bad for the boys.

Hopefully, someone can make Viktor come to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aro and Sonja do not have feelings for each other, other than as brother and sister.


	5. Their First Meeting

Sonja decided to head to the dungeons first. Their plan was simple: Sonja will tell the guards that Aro has requested their immediate presence while she will try to identify whoever is creating the Lycans. However he keeps them occupied will be up to him (though she can’t help but think it’s something as odd and silly as he can be).

Relieved that it worked, she begins to look around.

—- 

Lucian woke up when he heard the footsteps of all the guards mysteriously leaving. He shot his head up and and raised his guard. So far he didn’t sense any immediate danger. But he heard another set of footsteps approaching the cells. As well as a voice.

“Excuse me. No no don’t be afraid. I was wondering if any of you could tell me who is the one who has been turning you.” 

Silence. They were hesitant to answer. They didn’t know her; they didn’t know what she could do to them.

Lucian approaches his cell door and peered down the hall to see a young woman talking to the other prisoners. She was looking for him?

He calls her over. When she got close enough, she stopped. His face....looks familiar. Too familiar. It couldn’t be...

Sonja realizes she’s been staring and apologizes. She then introduces herself as Lady Sonja. Lucian hurriedly bows in respect, but she asks him to stand back up.

She asks if he is the one turning humans into Lycan slaves. He answers yes. She asks for his name. He answers Lucian. She asks where he’s from. He answers here.

Huh. This was more awkward than she thought. 

Sonja then wishes him and the rest of the Lycans goodnight as she walks back to the main hall.

Lucian kept an eye on her until she was out of sight. The rest of the Lycans look at him in bewilderment, but he went back to lie down on the floor with a confused, yet delighted smile on his face.  
—-  
Upon seeing Sonja, Aro immediately dismisses the guards. When they left, Aro asked what she found. She answered that she saw a man who bears a striking resemblance to him, except with a beard, brown hair instead of black, and a darker complexion; and far more handsome, she joked.

He made a face at that, and jokingly inquired about having a doppelgänger. They plot for him to see Lucian for himself, but a couple days later, so the coven doesn’t get suspicious.  
—-  
It’s a week later and Aro ordered the guards to see Sonja at once. When they leave, Aro starts to approach the cell Sonja told him to go. He begins to notice a scent that draws him in that direction.

Lucian immediately raised his guard. The same thing was happening. All the guards were leaving. Except...that familiar scent that’s been bothering him for more than century is getting stronger. He hears footsteps approaching. The other Lycans are alerted.

Eventually, Aro arrives at the cell. The two make eye contact. Neither one dared to move.

Ah. Sonja was right. How peculiar...

What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to ask? Who are you? Where are you from? Sonja pretty much took care of that. All Aro could manage was an introduction of himself and permission for Lucian to speak. 

Lucian finally managed to ask where Aro is from. That caught Aro off guard, but he replied that all he knows is that Viktor adopted him.

Lucian added that Viktor brought him up too, he then smiled as if he was attempting a joke. 

Aro smirked and wondered how Lucian became a Lycan. He answered that as far as he knew, he was born like that.

Aro then joked at how alike they look and that they have found their doppelgängers. Lucian wanted to confess that they may be brothers due to his scent, but he thought this wasn’t the best circumstance to reveal something like that.

They then said their goodbyes and good nights (and good days) and Aro went his separate way, both knowing this won’t be the last time they meet.


	6. Sneaking Around

Three days later, Aro received a note from Lady Amelia that states she’ll be gone later than she thought, but she didn’t specify why. Aro sent out a letter wishing all is well with her.

This allowed the two vampires to have some more fun.

Since Aro is apparently better at sneaking around, he decided to search for Lucian to see where he frequents. Aro also found out some time ago he can go without breathing for long periods of time.

He eventually found himself at the forge, where he found the Lycan forging weapons. 

Ah, so he’s a blacksmith. 

They waited until the Forge was closed/abandoned for the two to quickly search for any secrets. They can’t exactly keep dismissing the guards on a regular basis; they would get suspicious, and it’s so much more fun this way.

After about five minutes of searching, Sonja discovers a grate on the floor, in a hidden passageway leading away from the Forge. She opens it, revealing a tunnel.

“After you, my Lady”, Aro jokes.

“You’re too kind, my Lord”, Sonja rebutted.

They drop down and follow it until they are brought outside with a mountain in front of them. They look up and see a structure.

“Well I don’t know about you, dear Sonja, but I have a sudden need to stretch my legs” Aro stated before jumping up high and climbing the mountain with adequate speed.

“Show off” Sonja rolled her eyes and followed after him.

When they both reach the top, they find themselves in ancient ruins that, from the looks of it, used to be some sort of temple.

They look to each other and agree: they have found their secret hiding place. Now to set things in motion.  
—-  
When Lucian arrived at the Forge, he found a note hidden among his work tools, telling him about the passageway and ruins. When his duty is done for the day, he will sneak out and meet Sonja there. (Aro insisted she see him first since she “considers him a catch”; she threw a vase at him to his amusement).

As you can imagine, the two meet up and get acquainted with each other. They would often talk for a couple of hours before Lucian had to catch up on sleep. Aro would often cover for her and if the Council opposed to her disappearance, Aro would make a chilling threat involving Viktor and the councilmen were silenced (and nearly soiling themselves).

It was around this time Sonja began to ride out of the castle to hunt the werewolves in order to maintain her cover, as well as exploring the outside world and having things to tell Lucian. She would feel bad telling Lucian about hunting werewolves, but he insisted he was fine.

Sonja covered for Aro all the same. The two men got along and became friends, even sparred a couple of times. They would always be evenly matched. However, Aro could tell Lucian was hiding something. He never forced it out of him because he wanted to maintain his trust. 

Sonja and Aro never pressured the other about what they did or said with Lucian to maintain the other’s privacy. Though Aro began to suspect the two of developing feelings for each other. He doesn’t oppose (even though it’s funny to him), but he hopes the two would be careful.


	7. The Lady Returns

Lucian enjoyed the vampires’ company and always looked forward to seeing them, especially the beautiful Lady Sonja.

They were always the highlight of his shackled life.

Since he has this opportunity to see them, he didn’t bother to tell Aro his suspicion. They already get along quite well. And he has a tough time figuring out how they could be brothers. A vampire and a lycan? Impossible. Maybe they are just doppelgängers and that’s what caused the scent.

It wasn’t until the vampires received word that Lady Amelia will be returning shortly that they had to let Lucian know their visitations have to be limited (though that certainly won’t stop the “lover birds”).  
—-  
Upon Amelia’s return, the coven greeted her. Although, Aro noticed that her features carried a certain sorrow. He never saw her like that before. When Aro gave his report that the coven ran smoothly in her absence, Amelia praised his leadership skills. Before she could dismiss him, Aro asked her why she seemed so sad earlier, but she became agitated and demanded he leave.

She already had to hide months worth of memories from Viktor. She did not want to add more.


	8. The Lord Rises

Over the next close to 60 years, things have been relatively uneventful. The coven ran smoothly. Aro and Sonja are once again proving their worth. Lucian and the lycans continue to serve the vampires. And Sonja and Lucian would regularly meet up and fall in love.

It is now 1402. The night of Viktor’s Awakening. Amelia had been fasting as instructed and will soon be hibernating. The coven is excited. 

Before the ritual, Amelia gave Aro a small box and instructed him to hide it so only he can find it; and to not open it until “the moment is right”. Aro didn’t feel the need to question her further.  
—-  
The Chain endures.

Amelia now sleeps and Viktor is recovering in a pool of blood. He noticed a “jump” in Amelia’s memories that he couldn’t explain, but he can’t do a thing to interrupt his Chain. If anything were to happen because of her, he’ll have to take drastic measures.  
—-  
A few nights after the Awakening, Viktor is now in full strength. 

Sonja is out hunting down a pack of werewolves and retreats upon seeing she’s outnumbered. Aro is with Viktor during a rather boring Council meeting.

Something about silver again.

Thankfully, the meeting is interrupted when a guard alerts them of werewolves approaching the castle. 

Finally some excitement!  
—-  
Lucian shoots them all with a crossbow, the last one sliding into the castle before the gate could close. Sonja quickly removes her helmet as her father and Aro arrive at the scene. Lucian stands by out of sight. Aro knowingly looks up towards him and nods.

Sonja dismisses herself as Viktor looks at her in disapproval.

Aro tells him not to be too hard on her, as she’s very adventurous. Of course Viktor doesn’t care to listen to him. 

As soon as Aro was out of sight, Viktor ordered Lucian to come down and burn the werewolf corpse, but not before teasing him of his lycan existence.


	9. The Loyalty Between Us

Viktor argues with Sonja about her repeated absences from the Council meetings. He reminds her it is her duty to remain within the walls and become an Elder by birthright. 

Aro then enters the room, having been summoned by his father.

Viktor announces that he has decided to arrange a marriage between the two of them.

Both of their bloods ran cold. They looked to each other, hoping they didn’t just hear what they heard.

He then continues to add how their marriage would strengthen the coven, etc.

“Without the loyalty between us, we are no better than the beasts at our door.”

Unfortunately, they don’t have a choice.  
—-  
At yet another council meeting about the werewolves venturing ever so closer to the castle, Sonja’s absence is once again noted. 

Even though Aro is a Death Dealer, he is expected to attend some of these meetings due to being the coven’s regent (and to make up for Sonja’s absences).

Viktor dismisses Aro in order to find her.

Aro has an where Sonja is, but he pretends to venture around the castle looking for her to keep up appearances.  
—-  
Lucian and Sonja have their affair and make passionate love with each other. As they lay on the ground, Lucian lovingly stroking her arm, Sonja tells him about the news Viktor has told her. She will have to marry Aro, even though neither of them want to.

Lucian’s anger towards Viktor grows. He sat up and proposed that they run away together. He shows her the master key he made. Sonja is reluctant, but Lucian declares his love for her. 

They make their own little informal ceremony where they married each other.


	10. The Shackle is Off

The Death Dealers are preparing to ride out to protect a family of human nobles from werewolves. Sonja insists on joining them, despite being cautioned by Aro.

“Stubborn as always”, he mutters.

As the Death Dealers arrive to the carriage, they hear werewolves approaching.  
—-  
From the castle, Lucian senses the oncoming danger. He knows Aro is able to protect Sonja if needed, and both were given the sharpest swords he can make, but this feels different. There are way too many of them. They’ll be outnumbered. His instincts are telling him to protect his wife.

He desperately pleads to the guards to send out more men, but they laugh at him. He pushes a soldier off his horse and rides out.  
—-  
The vampires try to ward off the pack, but soon the wolves gain the upper hand. Only Aro and Sonja remain while the other soldiers are killed. One human slave, Raze, begins to fight as well.

Lucian soon arrives.

Aro yells that it’s too risky for him to be here, but he’s ignored. 

Lucian saves Sonja from an attack underground. He sees he has no other choice when he sees another huge pack arrive.

“LUCIAN NO!”

He unlocks his shackle with his master key, transforms at will, and howls at the wolves and they back down. 

Everyone is amazed.

Aro senses Viktor’s forces quickly approaching. He feels dread fall to the pit of his stomach. He jumps off his horse, runs to the couple, and begs Lucian to hide, but a sniper shoots him with silver arrows, forcing him to turn back to his human self. Sonja quickly pulls them out.

Viktor arrives. He is horrified by the sight in front of him. Aro subconsciously goes between him and the couple. Viktor does not know where to begin.

“Am I not Master of this House?!” He growled. 

He violently pushes Aro off to the side and assaults Lucian for removing his shackle. Sonja desperately cries out to her father, but he silences her and orders his guards to take them back to the castle.  
—-  
The two vampires are immediately locked in their own rooms. Now that they’ve seen Lucian, Viktor can’t take any chances.

Lucian is brought to the inner courtyard to have 30 lashings as his punishment.

Aro could painfully hear every strike and scream; his heightened senses made sure of that. There was no window in his room leading to the courtyard. He squeezes the bridge of his nose, trying to block out the noise.

Sonja looks out her window, feeling absolutely helpless as she sees her husband looking up towards her.

After what felt like eternity, Lucian is dragged back to his now permanent cell.  
—-  
Viktor visits each of them separately. He visits Sonja first and bitterly strips Sonja of her access to the weaponry and her horse for once again disobeying him. From now on, he will make sure Sonja is an obedient maiden. 

He is too intimidating for her to speak up. His already blue eyes somehow becoming even more striking. She bows her head and quietly nods.

He says if she ever so much as speaks about Lucian, she will suffer 30 lashings like him. 

Before leaving her room, he tells her he expects her to report to the next Council meeting at once.

He slams the door.  
—-  
Aro is not surprised when Viktor storms in his room. He stands his ground, smiles, and pretends to play innocent when asking about his “doppelgänger”. Viktor mockingly tells him that, indeed, it’s only a coincidence they look alike (Aro senses his insincerity). 

Viktor then warns Aro not to cover for Sonja anymore, or else he’ll be stripped of his noble status. He also guilt trips him by calling him his “most obedient child”. 

Before Viktor leaves, he informs Aro that Lucian will be executed the next day for his crimes and that following night, he and Sonja will wed.

The door closes. Aro’s smile disappears. He has to think of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Viktor believes Aro and Sonja will make strong and powerful children, unknown to the characters, Aro is sterile.


	11. Escape Plan

Aro listened carefully. He could hear the footsteps of the guards passing his door. He eventually heard Sonja walking past, most definitely going to meet with other human nobles delivering more silver. When the coast was clear, he hurried over to his locked window. Fortunately it connects to a balcony. 

The window had a lock to a key that one of the guards kept. Aro again listened. When the time was right, he broke the lock with his own hand. He opened the window, stepped onto the balcony, looked, and then listened. 

When he was satisfied that no one will notice him, he leapt with all his might, soaring through the air until he reached the forest.

He looked back. Huh. A new record.  
—-  
It took a few minutes of sneaking and hiding before he reached the docks. This is the area closest to the dungeon.

Aro maneuvered his way through every shadow until he reached the entryway he was looking for. He hid, listened, and then entered. He rushed to where Lucian was talking to Raze and quickly informed him of Viktor’s agenda to have him executed. He must escape by sunrise. 

Aro says he will find a way to sneak into the storage room to fetch Lucian’s master key. He will also inform Sonja of their plan and Lucian will be at the river adjacent to a clearing.  
—-  
Aro reaches his room, luckily his absence wasn’t noticed. He quickly went to his desk and wrote a message on a piece of paper with a quill dipped in ink. He wrote down that Lucian will escape his execution as well as his new location. He will wait for her in hiding until she is able to sneak out herself.

He listened to his surroundings before leaping back out his window, quickly approaching Sonja’s window, and jumping all the way to her balcony. He slipped the note under the window and made his way back to his room.  
—-  
Aro waited for someone to walk in his direction before knocking on his own door. He could tell it was a guard due to the sound of armored feet.

The guard opened the door and Aro gave him an “innocent” smile before dragging him into his room.  
—-  
Aro exited his chamber wearing the guard’s outfit (said guard was “taken care of”). He licked his lips before proceeding towards the storage room.

He would occasionally duck his head whenever somebody approached him. He finally reached the storage where he took the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door.

He found the master key and went to the dungeons.  
—-  
The human prisoners were taken somewhere to be turned.

Aro reached Lucian’s cell from above a grate.

“Lycan!”

He recognized his voice and looked up. Aro dropped the key and Lucian caught it in his hand.

They exchanged smiles before Aro made his way back to his chambers.  
—-  
Sonja reached her room and noticed a piece of paper on the floor near her window. When her door closed, she quickly went to pick it up and read it. Her expression changed. She is now hopeful. Now to plan for her escape.


	12. All is Revealed

They’ve done it. Lucian and the lycans have escaped. But just barely. A good majority of them were caught and taken back to their cells.

Raze takes them to his old master’s estate to gather weapons and supplies.  
—-  
Viktor is far from happy. He furiously questions everyone in the coven. The master key is not in the storage room, to everyone’s horror.

The only ones left are his two children.  
—-  
He decides to go to Aro first.

He opened the door to see Aro had moved a chair to his window and was reading a book. He looked up to see Viktor staring at him. A dangerous game is about to play out.

Aro greeted Viktor. Viktor asks why he’s sitting in front of the window as he slowly walks over to him. Aro answers he needed some more light to read. He orders him to get up. Aro slowly obeys him. Viktor moves the chair to reveal the broken lock.

“Oh, you know how I get when I’m peckish, my Lord. I only went out for a simple hunt.”

Viktor pretends to believe him.

He tells him about Lucian’s escape as he makes his way over to him. Viktor asks Aro how Lucian’s appearance makes him feel.

Aro knows there is no turning back. He answers with a delightful smile on his face that he felt “very happy”.

Viktor slowly nods before quickly grabbing hold of Aro and biting his neck, swallowing his blood and reading his blood memories.

When he was done, he pulled back as he screamed in outrage and gave Aro a dangerous glare. His eyes pierced his soul. Aro held his bleeding throat, a horrified look on his face.

“All that I have worked for... to make this coven succeed... and my own children...BETRAYED ME!!!”

He storms out of the room to confront Sonja and confirm his suspicions.

Aro cursed under his breath.  
—-  
Viktor ordered the guards to never let Sonja and Aro leave their rooms under any circumstances. Absolutely no contact with anybody. They are now traitors to the coven. There is even an extra guard standing outside his window.

Viktor plans to use his children’s imprisonment to his advantage to lure Lucian into a trap. He sends out Sonja’s lady in waiting, Luka, to inform Lucian of their arrest.  
—-  
Aro tries to meditate on what he should do, when he remembers the little box Amelia gave him.

He looked to the guard. He was facing away from him.

He quietly crept to a loose floorboard and grabbed the box, thankful that Viktor was too focused on the affair to notice anything else.

He sat on the edge of his bed away from the window and opened it to reveal Amelia’s ring.

Odd.

He then picked up a faint scent of blood coming from it. He looked for a way to open the ring. He did so, revealing a drop of blood.

At first, he didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to drink it? He thought back to Amelia telling him not to open it until the moment was right.

Aro went ahead and drank the droplet. 

He was flooded by a swarm of memories.  
—-  
He saw everything in Amelia’s point of view from when she took her absence. 

He saw the route taken to the Scandinavian mountains.

He saw the Nordic Coven. 

He saw them revere Amelia as their queen.

He saw her with Thomas.

He saw her realizing she was pregnant.

He saw her observe some sort of ritual named “Var Dohr”.

He saw the observing vampires praying in an unknown language.

He saw the vampires undergoing it display extraordinary abilities afterwards.

He saw Amelia give birth to a son she named David.

He saw her weeping to David and telling him “I’m sorry”.

He saw her say goodbye to the coven.  
—-  
Aro snapped out of it, not knowing what to do with this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to his nature, he is able to read blood memories, which makes him an exception after an Elder and a pureblood.


	13. Right into a Trap

Lucian snuck into the castle and took out the guards guarding Sonja’s room. The commotion doesn’t go unnoticed by an annoyed Aro. He doesn’t have time for this.

Out of anger, he took a dagger he had hidden and threw it at the guard, who fell over with the dagger sticking out from the back of his head.

The lovers reunite and Sonja begs Lucian to help Aro escape.

They both kill the guards guarding Aro’s room and open the door to see him standing there, waiting for them.

He remarks on how foolish they’re being, getting themselves into trouble yet again. In an split second, Aro picks up a forth heartbeat, coming from......no...

Sonja rolls her eyes and drags Aro with them.

The three are heading for the secret passageway by the Forge, eliminating anyone standing in their way. As they’re in the tunnel, with Aro leading them, he stops. It’s a trap. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

Viktor’s guards began dropping barrels and lighting them on fire. The trio quickly looked for an exit but the Death Dealers were quick to trap them. 

Aro ripped a barred door open, but it led to a dead end. They have no choice but to fight.

They leaped up an opening and fought Viktor’s army.

Aro ripped quite a number of them apart before he became distracted just enough for him to be impaled with arrows by snipers. He was shot at the back of his knees and elbows. A group of soldiers took this to their advantage and began to pile on top of him to immobilize him.

Lucian soon became cornered by guards circling him with crossbows.

Sonja ended up fighting her father and managed to corner him with her sword.

She demands he tells his soldiers to stand down and reveals her pregnancy. Viktor and Lucian are shocked while Aro knowingly glares at her.

Viktor is enraged beyond belief and orders all of them to be arrested.


	14. The Execution

They are each locked in their own cells that are next to each other. Sonja is in the middle of them. Aro is sitting against the wall unable to move his knee and elbow joints. His bleeding stopped, but he doesn’t have enough to heal himself any faster.

Sonja offers the wounded Aro her wrist. He coldly tells her he’s fine and looks away. He’s angry at her for being reckless, although he will never raise her voice to her.

Hurt, Sonja makes her way towards Lucian to talk with him.

Aro lost himself in his own thoughts. How could it have come to this? 

Soon, guards started to come and collect Sonja. Both Lucian and Aro screamed after them. Lucian threatened to kill them all before being shot by a guard, who broke the arrows leaving the silver in his back.

Another set of guards were reluctant to approach Aro, who gave them a spine-tingling glare. Eventually, they had the courage to tie a cloth around his mouth to prevent Aro from biting them and regaining his strength. They then tied his wrists together and made a deep cut on his back to further bleed him out.  
—-  
Both were dragged to the Council Chamber, where a hearing is being held to determine Sonja’s fate.

All of the members voted “Aye!” for her death. Except Viktor.

Everyone looked to him. 

Lucian pleaded. 

After what felt like forever.... “Aye.”

Sonja couldn’t believe her ears. Her own father...

Sonja and Lucian were both taken to the execution chamber, as he desperately pleaded for Viktor to reconsider.

Aro was left on the floor, glaring at a miserable Viktor with a burning passion.

When Viktor regained himself, he looked to Aro, got up from the floor, and approached him. 

“Do not worry, my son....Our troubles will soon be over.....Your punishment for aiding them is your blood loss....You will be fed once they are both executed.... I shall expect you to obey me unconditionally... You are this coven’s future...I’ve witnessed your potential ever since you were born...from that BEAST!” 

He realized what he just said, but it doesn’t matter now. 

Aro gave a confused look.

“......Your brother will not be a problem any longer.”

Viktor walked away, ignoring Aro’s muffled shouts. He locked all the doors.

Brother? All this time, Lucian was his brother?

It all somehow makes sense now. 

He tried to break himself free, but he wasn’t strong enough. He can’t stop the bleeding from his back. He managed to inch the cloth from his mouth from rubbing against the floor. He rolled over and slowly managed to sit himself up, breathless and dizzy. He needs to find blood fast.

Aro can hear his brother screaming at being whipped and Sonja screaming Lucian’s name.

This madness needs to stop.

He tries to listen, for anything. Anyone passsing by. 

He tried calling for help when he hears footsteps, but they just hurry past. No doubt through Viktor’s orders.

Suddenly, he hears Lucian’s anguished cries. And his ears picked up a sizzling sound...

It’s been done.

Aro regrets being so cold to her. 

For some reason, he’s not able to cry. He can’t even have that much.

He collapses to the floor, the pain becoming too much to bear.


	15. Just The Beginning...

The next thing Aro knew, he felt blood dropping into his mouth. He could now hear some sort of great battle. Swords clanging, blood splattering, a lot of screaming, and a lot of growling and howling. 

He opens his eyes to see Lucian holding a dead Council member, blood dripping from the neck.

His strength finally returned to him. Fully healed, he broke his restraints, stood up, and thanked Lucian.

Lucian asks Aro to help him defeat Viktor. There was a pause before he answered “Of course...brother.”

That caught him off guard. He wasn’t too surprised. They maintained eye contact for about five seconds before they hugged each other, without a shadow of a doubt between them.  
—-  
The brothers have located Viktor. Viktor spots them, his blue eyes widening.

They marched through the carnage as Viktor manages to escape through a grate.

As they look for him, Aro senses Viktor nearby and draws his sword to block Viktor’s attack.

The three fight. 

Viktor tries to intimidate Lucian by telling him how he “defiled and killed his daughter”. Lucian screamed that he loved her. 

“The only one that killed her was you!” Aro yelled at Viktor.

Their fight continued all the way into the dungeons. Viktor bested the brothers and tried to escape by diving into a well leading to the sea, but Lucian pulled chains that allowed sunlight to shine through. This stopped Viktor from proceeding.

Carefully, Aro jumped down the hole to help Lucian corner him.

“I should have crushed your heads with my heel the day you were born!!!”

“Oh, there he goes spouting his little threats again.” Aro remarked.

The brothers then decapitate Viktor together and allowed his head and body to fall in the well.

Curious, Aro looked at Viktor’s blood on his sword. He licked some of it and was met with memories.

From Viktor growing up, to a vampire named Marcus turning him, to his reign as an Elder, to imprisoning a werewolf named William, to locking away Marcus for good, to seeing Aro and Lucian born and killing their mother, and everything up until now. He was brought back to the real world and told Lucian that a man named Tanis was ordered by Viktor to escape with the other Elders.

They arrived at the dock but it was too late. Tanis was already gone.   
—-  
Lucian stepped into the daylight and saw the other victorious Lycans looking up at him. Lucian declares their victory “just the beginning”.

And indeed it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has many “safe spots” that he had built that Tanis could be hiding in. He thought he would be able to meet him in one of them, but that was before he had to battle with Aro and Lucian.


	16. Aro’s Journey

It has been two weeks since all hell broke loose. 

Lucian and his pack of Lycans have seized control of Castle Corvinus. 

The other lycans were hesitant to have another vampire rule over them, but they were encouraged that Lucian will take full leadership responsibilities concerning the pack.

Aro filled Lucian in on Viktor’s blood memories, including that Aro was somehow born human. They found out that he killed their werewolf mother. A mourning period was held to honor anyone that was killed by Viktor, including Sonja and the baby.

Despite Lucian’s biggest loss, he was able to be an excellent pack leader. He shows more determination than ever. 

Viktor’s body has never been found; likely washed away by the current. 

Andreas Tanis is no where to be found. Aro and Lucian grow worried of what he might do with the other Elders. Finding him is top priority.

Word quickly spread of Viktor’s and the Coven’s defeat. Some were grateful that a man like Viktor is gone, but a majority are not happy with the idea of “dogs” besting an entire coven that gave them immortality.

Little by little, different armies of vampires from other covens attempted to overthrow the castle. But they were soon defeated as Lucian’s forces are too strong.

After giving it a lot of thought, Aro has decided to plan to journey to where the Nordic coven is located. Something tells him that’s where he’ll find the answers to his never-ending questions.

He’s always wondered how he can he read blood memories, but he never really questioned it until now. Why does the Nordic Coven insist on remaining a secret? Is there a potential future for all vampires? Is it possible to create a new race of vampires? 

An assortment of possibilities went through his head. Aro wishes to leave as soon as possible before his thoughts drive him crazy.

He tells Lucian that he found “something” in Amelia’s memories that he needs to investigate. At first, Lucian is hesitant on letting him go, but Aro reassures him that he will be alright and that Lady Amelia insists upon its secrecy.

Soon, Aro is prepared. He wishes Lucian good luck and he wishes Aro good luck as well.

He rides off on his horse, a brand new adventure waiting for him.  
—-  
The horses of the late coven were specially trained to match the same nocturnal sleeping pattern as the vampires. This allows Aro to ride for as long as he can before the sun rises.

Luckily, his horse is endurant enough to withstand the distance, with short breaks for rest and hunting for food.

Aro managed to reach the outskirts of Prague, but he has only one hour before the sunrises so he needs to start looking for shelter. 

Aro remembers a cave system Amelia used to shelter herself as well as her horses. The vampires are careful not to expose them to sunlight so as to not throw off their sleep cycle.

Relieved, Aro guides the horse into a cave, his eyes able to see his surroundings. He goes to a certain rock and reaches behind it and grabbed a make-shift post made from a tree branch (left behind by the other vampires). He went to a specific area where a small hole was. He drove the post in the hole and tied his horse to it.

Aro grabbed the blankets he packed and applied them on the horse to keep warm. Aro himself isn’t bothered by the cold.

After unpacking a small pillow, Aro laid down on the ground and soon went to sleep just as the sun peaked over the horizon.  
—-  
A couple hours later, Aro wakes up to the sound of someone walking towards the cave. He sat up and noticed his horse was still sleeping. He carefully stood up and crept until he reached the corner leading to the entryway. Vampire eyes were sensitive to sunlight, so he couldn’t peak his head out to look.

He listened carefully and realized that someone was walking perpendicular to the cave. He could also hear small objects moving around a bag with every footstep. Arrows?

The footsteps led somewhere past the cave entrance and soon Aro could hear arrows being shot at a tree, along with occasional feminine-sounding grunts.

So a female walked all the way up here to practice shooting arrows? Aro found himself intrigued.

About 10 minutes later, the shooting stopped and the female walked to where Aro had spotted a boulder before entering the cave.

It seems as though she’s hunting for breakfast.

A while later, Aro picked up the sounds of a rabbit bouncing to the area. Soon, he heard an arrow being shot and the rabbit urgently bouncing off. 

The female uttered a curse and followed it.

Towards the cave.

Oh no.

Aro attempted to hide himself deeper in the cave, but that didn’t stop the female, who Aro could see was a young woman, from rounding the corner and shouting in alarm from seeing his sillouette. 

The horse woke up, spooked and angry. The rabbit accidentally got trampled. Aro immediately went to calm him down, the woman watching him.

After a minute, Aro managed to guide the horse back to sleep. When he turned around to make a shushing motion, he saw the woman point her bow and arrow at him. Aro slowly lowered his finger. He could tell she was human and a commoner, judging by her clothing. Both were still and silent for a while before the woman gestured for him to follow her out the cave.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, miss. And you need not be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.”

She still kept her bow and arrow up, but her guard lowered slightly.

“Who are you?” She asked.

Aro answered that he is a simple traveler heading to the Scandinavian Mountains. She still doesn’t trust him. When he asked who she was, she didn’t answer.

‘A lot of fight, she has.’ He thought to himself.

Aro turned to the dead rabbit, noting that it’s bleeding. He picked it up by the ears and held it out to her. “I believe this belongs to you.”

She kept still for a while, before lowering her guard, grabbing the rabbit, and walking out the cave.

She came back to ask him if he wanted to eat. Aro politely refused.

Soon, the woman started a fire and cooked the rabbit. Aro found himself intrigued by her. He decided to sit on the ground and meditate, listening to the sounds of the outdoors.

After the woman finished eating, Aro heard her approach the cave again. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She didn’t bring her bow and arrows this time.

“My name is Sulpicia.”

Aro smiled. “And my name is Aro.”  
—-  
Sulpicia found herself sitting on the ground across from Aro. The two began talking about each other.

She told Aro that she is 19 years old and has been an orphan for five years. Her parents died from sickness. Her father gave her his bow and arrow to remember him by. She lives alone in her cottage a few miles away and has been taking care of herself ever since.

Aro thought carefully and told her he’s going on a journey of “self-discovery” all the way from Romania. She commented that that’s a very long way, but Aro said he wanted to explore the mountains. He says he has a twin brother who is a military leader while Aro himself works as a nighttime historian. 

Sulpicia asked about the horse’s name. While Aro never thought to name him, he quickly thought of “Kraven”. He says his horse is very moody during the day, so he trained Kraven to be nocturnal. 

Sulpicia laughed at that. Aro thought her laugh sounded lovely.

At some point she offers to bring him back to her cottage, and Aro wanted to joke that he gets horribly sunburnt, but he thought back to Sonja...

Sulpicia noticed Aro’s expression shifted. She asked if he was okay and Aro snapped out of it, his eyes showing his sorrow. He told her he was just remembering his late sister.

Sulpicia didn’t want to press further. She says it’s lunchtime and asked him if he wanted anything, to which he declined and pretended he had food packed.

She left to hunt, leaving Aro alone. As much as he wanted to stay longer, he has to leave by nightfall.  
—-  
The day passed with the same pattern. Sulpicia would leave the cave to either eat or fetch some water and come back to give Aro some company. He told her his skin is extremely sensitive to the sun. She never heard of something like that and starts to get a little suspicious.

It’s almost dusk. Aro is packing his things and begins to gently wake Kraven. Sulpicia returns to the cave. Aro could hear her running towards him. He quickly turned and grabbed her arm before he could hit his head with her skillet.

Her fierce look from when he first met her returned. “Who are you?” She asked.

Aro feigned confusion. Sulpicia asked him how a simple historian can have such fast reflexes. She also pointed out that there is something he’s not telling her about his “sensitivity”. She wants to know what he’s hiding.

Aro is a little relieved that she’s not indicating that she knows about vampires. He tells her that his brother started to train him in combat. Sulpicia doesn’t believe him and tells him his reaction time is too quick for an amateur. 

“I learn fast.” He replied.

Her guard doesn’t waver. He says he will be leaving soon and she won’t have to worry about him. She eventually backed down, never breaking eye contact as her arm was released.  
—-  
When nightfall finally came, he brought his horse outside of the cave where Sulpicia was standing. Aro told her that it was nice to meet her. She only nodded. Slightly hurt, he mounted his horse. He turned to her and said,

“Your bravery is something to be admired, dear Sulpicia. Never lose that. I hope we can meet again someday.” 

He gave her one last smile before he rode off. Sulpicia waited until he was out of sight before she walked back to her cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is something Aro could do without, unlike the rest of the vampires. He is able to fall asleep, if only to pass the time quicker, but it’s not something he physically requires.
> 
> Here are a few more Sulpicia headcanons:  
The cottage Sulpicia lives in was built by her father while her mother was pregnant, so that their child would live outside of the chaos that comes from living in a city. They were a poor, but content family. Her father was a retired soldier. Her mother used to wash clothes for a living before she married. Because Sulpicia lives isolated, she is distrustful with strangers. She would help her parents around the house by the time she turned seven. Her father trained her in hand to hand combat. Her mother would teach her how to cook, sew, clean the house, wash clothes, etc. When her parents died, she find a note written by her father that read, “I know I don’t have a lot of time, my daughter. I’m leaving you my trusted bow and arrow to help keep you safe. Your mother and I love you very much. I’m so sorry that we have to leave you so soon. Always remember: stand your ground.”


	17. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I’m going to skip to when Aro actually makes it to the mountains for the sake of progressing the story. One important thing that happens is that Aro meets Marcus [from Twilight; but I’m renaming him to “Markus” so that he’s nicknamed “Mark”], who is a Norwegian dockworker that met Aro as he disembarked from his boat. They made polite conversation with each other; Aro being drawn to his height. And that’s it lol. And Aro at one point sold his horse before he started traveling through the snow because he is now sick and tired of horses.
> 
> And I went on a limb and assumed they were located at Kebnekaise, Sweden; since the wiki said the coven was located at “the northern peak of Scandinavia”.

He made it.

By the skin of his teeth.

This was very tiring, even for him.

He finally made it to Kebnekaise.

At the base, Aro looked up, took a deep breath, and jumped as high as he could. He used his claws to grip the mountain as he climbed. Finally, he reached a cliff where he saw the castle.

Aro slowly approached the door and sensed quite a number of vampires inside. The door suddenly opened. He’s being watched.

He entered what looks like a courtyard. After looking around, he spots a man right in front of him. He wasn’t there before. This startles Aro. He didn’t even sense him.

The man looked like a typical older adult. His expression was “kind”, inviting in a way. He held his hands behind his back as he seemed to look at Aro with a knowing gaze.

Aro started with a simple “Hello.” 

This was stranger than he thought.

The man finally spoke and introduced himself as Thomas. Aro blinked and Thomas was instantly at the door that was behind him. 

What?

Thomas motioned for Aro to follow him. He hesitated before doing so.

He was led through a gathering room, where he saw many vampires with white hair sitting around. After walking past many rooms, they reached the end of the hallway where Thomas’s office was located.

Thomas gestured for Aro to sit down as he sat at the other side of his desk.

“I understand you have many questions. It is not everyday we receive visitors. We are especially thankful that a vampire from Amelia’s coven has graced us with your presence.”


	18. Var Dohr

Aro is almost afraid to speak up. How in the world does this man know who he is? Despite Amelia’s memories, this coven never ceased to amaze him.

Thomas explains to him that the vampires of the Nordic Coven are able to read a person’s soul (not the same thing as reading their minds; nor can they see into the future). Thomas knows he can trust him, since Amelia thought so highly of him to leave behind her memories of this place.

Thomas kindly allows Aro to ask his questions, despite his own knowledge of them. The first thing he asked was “How did this coven gain all their powers?” He had an inkling of a ritual, but he doesn’t know how that works.

Thomas says these vampires must first turn 100 years old (this is the age that is considered maturity for both vampires and lycans; like 18-21 years old for humans) to determine if they are worthy enough to undergo the Sacred Ritual. They must show strength in combat and character. 

It is custom that the coven oversees the “new” vampires displaying their natural abilities, before a formal meeting is held to determine their worthiness.

This coven has developed their own religion centering around a spiritual, sacred place called “Valissa”. The vampires must be “near death”, assisted by taking a poison for example, and cocooned underwater, where their souls enter the spiritual plane through the water and interact with Valissa’s spirits. These spirits grant the vampires the abilities Aro had witnessed by lightly touching them as they fly around them. When the vampires wake up, they often comment on seeing “beautiful entities ‘greeting’ them”.

Aro finds this fascinating. Never before has he seen vampires embrace a religion to this degree. It’s understandable that their existence remains a secret.

Aro hesitated on his second question, but eventually asked if this ritual will help him determine “what” he is; that is if he’s chosen.

Thomas answers, “If you are chosen, Valissa will show you what you need to know.”  
—-  
After a much needed resting period, Aro has been formally introduced to the coven. Most of the vampires welcomed and praised him for defeating “the mad tyrant”. 

As for the ones who haven’t “transitioned”, they were uncomfortable sharing their home with an outsider. One of those vampires was David (about 60 years old). As Thomas’s heir, he would often argue with his father about matters pertaining to the coven, including Aro’s presence. 

There are certain things that these young vampires must discover for themselves. Otherwise, how would they learn?  
—-  
Everyone has assembled into the training yard, where the coven watched Aro from the balconies. He must fight with the coven’s strongest vampires, one at a time, each one stronger than the last. 

Aro was told he would be fighting five vampires. No weapons. Only pure hand to hand combat.

The first one was a male named Varga. It was a relatively short fight.

The second one was a woman named Semira. The fight lasted a little longer, but Aro managed to outwit her.

The third was another woman named Lena. She had more prowess than the last two. Lena had more speed and endurance and nearly caught him off guard at times.

The fourth was a tall man named Vidar, the coven’s Regent and Lena’s father. There were quite a few close calls. More than Aro could admit.

By the end of his fourth match, he’s beginning to feel tired. But he’s determined to see this through.

There was brief pause, enough for him to rest a little. Soon, Thomas entered the arena. Aro knows not to let appearances deceive him.

As expected, Thomas was an exceptional fighter. He managed to knock Aro down the same amount of times Vidar did. He needs to be careful. 

The fight dragged on, but finally Aro managed to defeat Thomas. From the ground, Thomas gave him an approving smile and a nod. The rest of the coven cheered in another language.

It’s time for the second phase.  
—-  
The gathering room has been reserved by the Council to hold their meeting. Aro has been sent to a guest chamber to rest up. He spent his free time meditating while lying down on the bed. He wondered how Lucian and the pack were faring. He tried to determine where that no-good Tanis could be. What are his plans? Was he gone too long?

At one point, he thought of Sulpicia. How pretty she looked. How nicely shaped her dark brown curls were. How they framed her neck and shoulders when they weren’t tied back. How brave she was. How skilled she was. She certainly knows how to take care of herself. He couldn’t help the smile on his face, his usually slow heart beating in a peculiar pattern. 

Aro sighed as he can’t seem to quiet his own thoughts nowadays.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He quickly sat upright and approached the door. It was David. 

“They are ready for you. Report to the courtyard at once.”  
—-  
Everyone is assembled. The anticipation was high. Thomas and the Council were looking right at him. Eventually, Thomas spoke up.

“Var Dohr has decided that you, Aro,...are worthy enough to undergo our Sacred Ritual and become one with Valissa!”

Everyone cheered. Aro felt relief. The time has finally come.  
—-  
Aro, Thomas, Vidar, and Lena are in the undercroft where several pools of water were located. Lena was carrying ingredients to a small table, where she proceeded to make the poison. Vidar carried a large bundle of bandages for the cocooning.

After a few minutes, Lena was finished and handed a small bowl containing the poison to Thomas. She then dismissed herself, carrying her supplies. 

Aro was then instructed to take his clothes off and brought to a bigger work table where Vidar set it up. Aro drunk the poison and lied down. Both Vidar and Thomas proceeded to wrap him. By the time they reached his waist, Aro felt dizzy and lightheaded. Before he knew it, he was out.

Both men carried his cocooned body, chanting in their language. They stepped into one of the pools and let Aro go, watching as he sank. 

As they finished their prayer, Aro reached the bottom. 

Now they wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas plans to tell David the truth about Amelia after he undergoes the Sacred Ritual. Right now, he still thinks his mother is a low-born vampire, as per canon.


	19. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: A lycan’s eyes differ based on their forms. When they are human, they are their regular eye color. But when they are transitioning to their lycan form, their eyes turn yellow. (For example, in the scene in Underworld where Lucian bit Michael and his pupils disappear, they would be yellow instead of blue in order to differentiate between lycans and vampires.) So Lucian’s eye colors range from a blue (human) to yellow (lycan).

It has been a few minutes since Aro was submerged. His soul has now entered the spiritual realm of Valissa. All he could see was darkness.  
—-  
Unbeknownst to him, the spirits took notice.

But...something was different. 

He’s not like the other vampires they have blessed.

It seems as though he has already crossed the life and death barrier. 

What power they sense from him! What potential!

The spirits could not help but wonder: what if they could use him? To grant them freedom, perhaps?

What have those other vampires given them? Other than more to leech off their powers.

Oh the possibilities with this one! There is so much he can do!

He is looking for some answers.

Let’s give them to him  
—-  
Aro could finally see silvery figures floating towards him.

They floated slowly, peacefully.

He could almost make out faces.

He smiled in wonder. He’s tempted to tell Lucian all about this!

His smile quickly faltered.  
—-  
Outside of the pool, Thomas and Vidar waited.

A sound caught their attention.

They looked to see that the water started bubbling. From a slow frequency to a rapid boil.

A white glow started to appear from the bottom. They couldn’t see what was going on.

“What is this?!” Vidar shouted.

Thomas couldn’t answer.

All he knows is the malevolent energy emitting from the pool.  
—-  
The spirits started to swarm around Aro. 

Little by little, each spirit entered him. 

Possessing him.

He blacked out.

They never felt so invigorated!  
—-  
“GUARDS!!”

The guards quickly ran into the crypt upon hearing Thomas.

“Surround the water!!”

They did so and manned their weapons.

“Father, what is happening?”

“Stay back David!! Make sure the rest of the coven is safe!!”

David reluctantly complied.  
—-  
“David, what has happened?”

“Come with me Lena! We’re in danger.” He growled.

“Father!” She cried out, but David pulled her away.  
—-  
All is quiet.

All is calm.

‘You need blood

You must nourish your new body

There is plenty of food for you up there

TAKE IT’

Red eyes shot open.  
—-  
Something shot out of the water.

It flew over the circled vampires.

A white naked body with long black hair crouched. It slowly turned it’s head to reveal Aro...

With blood red glowing eyes and a monstrous mouth.

Before anyone could utter a word, Aro pounced, faster than any of them, and bit into Thomas’s neck.

Blood shot out in torrents as he sucked.

The guards attacked.

One of them yelling “DEMON!!! MONSTER!!!” and ran out in fear, soiling himself.

Aro killed them all easily, including an enraged Vidar.

He leapt at the last guard and finished him.

He then followed the panicked screams of the rest of the coven.  
—-  
The coven saught sanctuary within the locked gathering room. Some of them yelled out, hearing disturbing noises. David and Lena tried to silence them.

They weren’t prepared for something like this!

Footsteps.

Soft, barefoot.

They stopped in front of the door.

Children started to cry, their mothers desperately trying to silence them.

The door broke. And Aro charged, baring his teeth.

The mountains echoed all the screaming and squelching of flesh.

As quickly as it began, it grew quiet.  
—-  
Memories.

Buzzing through his head.

Too many to count.

And voices.

Voices from those wretched creatures.

Haunting his mind.

Make it stop.

Make it stop.

Make it stop!!!!!  
—-  
The mental noise immediately ceased as Aro began to wake up.

Slowly, Aro became aware of his surroundings. 

He felt wet.

There was a putrid smell.

He was lying down on a surface.

The only sound he could pick up was wind blowing outside.

He finally opened his eyes. His vision has never been clearer. He could see every crevice in the ceiling.

He felt.....reborn.

His eyes wandered to the walls. And immediately spotted the blood.

Aro carefully sat himself up.

Corpses littered the entirety of the room. Viscera thrown about.

He stood up. He can’t believe this. What has he done? He muttered “no” under his breath repeatedly as he backed himself up to a wall.

He sensed no other living people. He could smell blood all the way from the crypt. The silence was killing him.

Aro didn’t want to look down. But he did. As expected he was covered blood.

But... he wasn’t pale.

His complexion reminded him of a human’s. Of Lucian’s.

He hurried his way out the disgusting room and tried to locate the nearest mirror. He found one in a personal chamber.

He didn’t see anything.

Impossible.

He tried again with different mirrors. Even tried waving his arms around. He started to panic.

He couldn’t be a ghost; he was able to touch things. What has he become?

He tried to think back. All he remembered was the spirits approaching him, then fear striking his very being, the spirits swarming him, then the many memories of everyone who lived here, and the voices...

Aro tried to calm down. Suddenly the words “The water is the path” came to him.   
—-  
He entered the undercroft, as if drawn to it. He managed to find a pool that didn’t already have blood leaking into it.

He entered the water, held his breath, and submerged himself. Lucky for him, he never had the urgency for air. 

He tried to quiet his mind. Soon, he entered a little space within his mind as he meditated.  
—-  
He saw himself, a reflection, still a vampire. With the skin tone that he saw when he woke up. His reflection opened its eyes. They looked like Lucian’s human eyes. 

Suddenly, his reflection was outside, with the sun out. His complexion changed to a translucent, porcelain pale and his eyes glowed red. 

He can walk in the sun?

He also saw his reflection bite a human. They became like him. But when he saw that vampire bite another human, the second vampire was different; more creature-like and the sun can kill them.

He saw his reflection touch someone’s skin and he was able to read that person’s memories.

Aro saw quite a few other things before he finally saw Tanis.

He knows where he is located.  
—-  
Aro woke up. He rose out of the water. 

This... is interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David and Lena were childhood friends and were engaged to be married.
> 
> The only way for Aro to search for information using the Valissa spirits is to meditate while submerged in water.
> 
> Aro has turned into the “Twilight” vampire. His change in skin tone is an alternative to the sparkling skin.
> 
> When Aro turns someone, they become a Twilight vampire. But when a Twilight vampire that isn’t Aro turns a human, that human becomes a Fright Night vampire.


	20. Breaking Dawn

Aro dressed himself with clothes he found in David’s room. He moved slowly, mournfully. 

Amelia would never forgive him.

He walked through the castle, eyes straight ahead.

He made it to the gate and opened it. Keeping himself in the shadows, he looked outside.

What he saw was....beautiful.

He watched as the sun rose from the horizon. The sky changed to a beautiful light blue. The snow shimmering. The sun shining with a bright golden aura.

It was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

Will his vision be true? Will he be able to day walk?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hand out as he slowly walked forward. 

A few steps later, he felt nothing but the cold air. He opened his eyes. His hand was now a porcelain white, translucent with a slight grayish undertone.

Oh my... so it’s true.

Amazed, he stepped to the side so that he was half indoors, half outdoors. He looked down at his hands and saw the difference.

No doubt his eyes changed also.  
—-  
A little while later, he stood further inside. He’s planning to jump off the mountain.

He ran forward with great speed and leapt.

He could have sworn he was flying. He never went this far before. Everything looked beautiful. Aro couldn’t help the laughter escaping him.

He felt himself going downwards. He flipped so that he would land on his feet.

He ended up diving straight through the ice, with enough force to land on the bottom. He allowed himself to gently float and watched as the ice cracked and shifted above him.

Aro swam in the water, admiring his newfound strength and speed.

He felt unstoppable!  
—-  
Loud knocking vibrated throughout the monastery. Andreas Tanis was in the middle of seducing a young girl named Olga in order to drink from her. He had his fangs bared just as the knocking sounded.

He quickly apologized to the girl before hurrying to the door.

When he opened it, he saw no one. Right before he closed it, something pushed him to the other side of the room and grabbed his throat. He was dizzy from the impact on his head.

He opened his eyes to see it was Aro. But he looked different.

“Why hello there, Tanis.” He sneered. Aro could immediately read his mind due to his hand touching his skin.

Aro let out a chilling laugh as Tanis tried to pry his hand off. “My, you are a lazy coward. My brother and I have been searching for you, wondering what you were planning when you took the Elders. But now I see...you don’t care about anything. You just lay about without a shred of responsibility waiting for someone to order you around. Where do you think Viktor is? Haven’t you ever wondered why he’s taking so long to reach out to you?”

Tanis paused. How dare he! He may have been Viktor’s son, but he has no- A thought occurred to him. Oh no.

Aro gave a creepy giggle. “Oh, yes. He’s been taken care of. And soon...” His face started to distort. Tanis’s face blanched in response. “You will too.”

He bit Tanis and he screamed a choked scream. As Aro sucked his blood, his own venom started to kill Tanis. A burning sensation spread through his entire body. 

Aro heard footsteps. He released his hold on Tanis to see a young girl. She screamed but Aro quickly snapped her neck, killing her.  
—-  
He reached the monastery’s catacombs, where the Elders are being kept. He saw two coffins lying on individual tables.

Aro looked around, thinking. When he was finished, he walked out.  
—-  
He dug keys out of the dead Tanis’s pocket. He then grabbed a torch and lit the two corpses on fire, careful to make sure nothing else gets ignited.

When they were both ash, Aro went outside and locked the door.

This place is now his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Twilight vampire’s venom is toxic to Underworld vampires, as well as lycans.


	21. The Beast At His Door

Lucian is in Sonja’s chambers, gazing at a portrait of her. This is where he would sometimes go to unwind and reflect. 

This castle is all he has left of her. There is no way he is going to let anyone else take it from him. There were already countless vampires eager to try to defeat them. All failed of course.

Not to mention he has no idea where his brother is. A little more than two weeks with no contact. He hopes he’s okay.

Aro is the only vampire he can trust and count on.

Suddenly, there was knocking. Lucian answered “Come in.”

It was Raze. He told Lucian to report to the gatehouse.  
—-  
“There is a somebody outside. They’ve made no moves so far. They are just...standing there, waiting.” Raze reported as they approached the tower overlooking the front of the castle.

Indeed, there is a figure wearing a black cloak standing a ways away from the gate. They were standing absolutely still. The only movement was the cloak flowing from the wind. The lycans keeping watch in the tower kept their eyes on the figure, preparing for anything.

Suddenly, the figure appeared to look up, just as they noticed Lucian arrived. Slowly, the figure raised their arm towards the hood of the cloak. Upon lowering it......

Lucian’s heart drop. How? How was this possible? 

The other lycans gave unsettled gasps.

They saw...Aro...out in the sun...and he’s not burning.

He’s just looking at them, as if silently waiting to be invited in.

Lucian shakily ordered for the gate to open.  
—-  
They both sat at a table in the great hall. 

Aro had told Lucian that he found Tanis and took care of him. The Elders are being stored in that same place, but he didn’t tell Lucian where.

Lucian was afraid. His brother has changed. He even had an unsettling look in his eyes. Almost...ominous. 

What had he done? Where did he go? He wanted to ask him what was on his mind, but he couldn’t speak. He was too busy watching the...stranger in front of him.

Somehow Aro could see Lucian’s struggle and asked him for his hand. Lucian looked confused, but slowly did so. His hand was ice cold.

Aro smiled and suddenly told him that he changed due to a ritual gone wrong. Lucian immediately withdrew his hand and stood up.

“What did you do?”

Aro pretended to look confused, but he answered that he can now read minds by touching someone’s skin. He smiled as if expecting Lucian to be impressed.

Lucian started to slowly back up, and Aro slowly followed after him.

“Oh, come now, brother. I’m not going to hurt you. I only stopped by to say hello, I’ve missed you, and that I will take my leave. Permanently. You see, I had an epiphany. Vampires, as we know them, are so...embarrassing. Think about it: it was so easy for the lycans to defeat an entire coven of them. Not even Viktor, in all his ‘infinite power and wisdom’, could stop us. And he is an ELDER! Granted it was two against one, but my point still stands! So, after discovering what I can do, I have decided...the world- ‘our’ world, needs more powerful vampires. And I can accomplish that feat. You will focus on your pack of course and I will establish a new vampire rule. I already have an idea of who will join me. But our species don’t have to be at war with each other. We can coexist peacefully. What do you say?”

At this point, Lucian was up against a wall with Aro right in front of him. He tried to wrap his head around this information, but before he could answer, Aro looked to his left, as if he heard something.

He seemed intrigued.

“Who do you have down there?”


	22. It is Done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, it’s been a while 😅😅😅
> 
> I figured it’s about time I conclude this epic character study of mine. Unfortunately, this last chapter will be in bullet points since I feel there isn’t anything left to formally write. 
> 
> Anyways, let’s do this!!!

• The person that’s imprisoned in the dungeons is Caius Covasha. He attempted to storm the castle on his own seeking vengeance for the death of his family (the Baron’s family from Rise of the Lycans). The lycans imprisoned him, not knowing what else to do, since it’d be too reckless to allow him to potentially reveal their existence.

• Aro sees his fighting spirit and orders/threatens the lycans to set him free. 

• The two then set off to recruit more members for their new ruling Vampire Coven.

• As for Lucian, he feels betrayed that his brother has changed so drastically. Also for the fact that his own wife died from sunlight and now all of a sudden here comes Aro practically basking in it. 

• He then vows to find a way for the lycans and werewolves to gain the upper hand. They shall be immune to silver. 

• It took some convincing for Sulpicia to tag along. Some time after she was turned, she and Aro married. 

• Aro still wishes to peacefully get along with his brother, but Lucian remains defensive and hardened.

• His base of operations is Castle Corvinus. God help the ones who dare take it away from him. 

• There is still a war between Vampires and Lycans/Werewolves.

• Caius will try to convince Aro to not let his relationship with Lucian affect his judgment.

• Aro’s bite has an effect on a person’s psyche. Markus is more withdrawn and Caius became more fueled by his anger. And Aro’s side effect from the spirits is that he will never stop hungering for power. 

• All vampires bitten by Aro gain a special ability unique to them. That is how they enter the Volturi. It’d have to be a human that “exceeds expectations”.

• It is not possible for a “Fright Night vampire” to become a Volturi member. A bite from a higher ranked vampire will kill a lower ranked one. 

• Instead of Markus having the ability to see “relationships”, he can identify blood relatives after seeing them. For example, if he saw Michael Corvin at one point, and at another he saw Alexander Corvinus, he’ll be able to know right away they are forefather and descendent. 

• Caius’s ability is to draw out a person’s wrath/anger. He mostly does this for his own enjoyment. 

• SULPICIA IS NOT HELD AGAINST HER WILL!!!! There is no such thing as manipulating a person’s loyalty/happiness/free will in my book!!!! If she ever felt “suffocated” at all, Aro gladly lets her have as much time as she wants away from the Volturi. 

• Markus never met nor fell in love with Didyme, since in my world she doesn’t exist. 

• At one point, Caius met, fell in love with, and married Athenodora. 

• I AM WILLING TO ACCEPT IDEAS OF SULPICIA’S AND ATHENODORA’S GIFTS. I never really thought them through since we were given so little!

• Amelia and Marcus still remain in the abandoned monastery. No one else knows about that location except for Aro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! If I think of anything else, I will add more. I don’t know if I will expand on this story, I may, but we’ll see. Thank you to those who have supported this story! It really means a lot since this is my first ever fanfiction. 
> 
> As stated, please send me suggestions of any badass gifts that Sulpicia and Athenodora can have.


End file.
